Bonne année inspecteur
by LilyKiss
Summary: XXIe siècle. Tokio et Saito coincés au travail le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An. Ou comment avoir un rendez-vous dans une morgue (rien de gorre, pas d'inquiétude !) Chapitre deux : Même couple, histoire différente. Une rencontre arrangée, un avocat qui n'arrive pas et un policier un peu opportuniste !
1. Service de nuit

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, cette histoire est tout droit sortie de mon imagination.**

 **Une traduction en anglais arrivera bientôt ! (Ce sera la première fois que je traduit dans ce sens là – d'habitude je fais anglais → français, pas l'inverse), j'espère que je vais m'en sortir !**

 **Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais c'était la meilleure version, donc j'ai gardé celle-là, après beaucoup de réflexion et de syndromes de la page blanche. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfic pour la nouvelle année, donc je me suis acharnée, et voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi c'est toujours la nouvelle qui s'occupe de ce que les autres ne veulent pas faire ? »

Le docteur légiste Tokio Takagi pestait tout haut. Elle venait juste d'être mutée à la morgue du commissariat du troisième district. Auparavant, elle était assistante dans celle du premier district, et elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin le poste pour lequel elle avait étudié. Seulement, elle était arrivée début décembre, et c'était elle qui avait été désignée pour être de garde le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An. Elle était certaine que c'était le bizutage habituel des nouveaux arrivés à la morgue. Vivant, bien sûr. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment seule, même si les autres personnes ne pouvaient plus parler.

C'était censé être une soirée tranquille : même les criminels faisaient une pause pour le Nouvel An. Pas d'autopsie non plus. Seulement, l'hôpital du district l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée/ La morgue de l'hôpital avait un dysfonctionnement, et de nombreuses personnes décédées avaient du être transférées.

 _Chouette façon de finir l'année_ , se dit-elle en regardant la pendule, qui affichait 23h15. _Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup d'autres endroit où aller._ Elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille lorsqu'elle avait refusé un mariage arrangé, et ses – rares – amis étaient tous avec leurs proches.

Elle sursauta violemment quand une voix derrière elle répondit à la question qu'elle avait posé tout haut. « Parce que c'est une tradition ? »

Elle se retourna, et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Inspecteur ! Évitez de vous faufiler comme un voleur ! »

L'inspecteur Hajime Saito sourit en coin en la voyant reprendre sa respiration. Cet homme était impossible. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait su qu'elle n'avait que deux options avec lui. Lui faire la guerre ou lui faire l'amour. Elle ne savait pas bien ce que le fait qu'elle penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution après deux minutes de discussion voulait dire de l'état de sa vie sentimentale.

Depuis ce jour, ils jouaient un étrange pas de deux que personne n'arrivait à cerner. Même pas eux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle eut reprit son souffle.

« Je suis de garde. »

Tokio mit une bonne seconde à lui répondre, parce que tout un tas de pensées inappropriées lui traversèrent l'esprit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son chemin. Elle se reprit et plissa les yeux. « Vous n'êtes pas nouveau, pourtant. »

Il eut ce sourire machiavélique qui lui mettait les genoux en gelée, et elle redressa le menton pour lui faire face. Il haussa les épaules. « J'étais volontaire. »

Elle sourit, oubliant un instant ses pensées déplacées. « Vous n'êtes pas du genre à fêter le Nouvel An, hein ? »

« Le monde ne change pas parce qu'on change d'année. »

« C'est surtout une occasion de revoir sa famille. »

Il grogna. « Ma famille, moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. »

Tokio hocha la tête. « Je comprend tout à fait. » Elle fit une pause, le temps de ranger les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains lorsqu'il était entré, puis le regarda dans les yeux. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, inspecteur ? »

Elle apprécia beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux ambrés. « A vrai dire, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis venu voir qui était là. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui d'un pas. « Vraiment ? »

Il plissa les yeux, puis sourit. « Il se pourrait aussi que j'ai entendu dire que vous seriez de garde. »

« Ah. » Elle secoua la tête d'un air faussement tragique, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. « Je savais bien que mon charme naturel me causerait des ennuis. »

Il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien. « Vous n'avez pas idée. »

* * *

Cette fille allait lui faire perdre la tête un jour. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il l'avait du dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Pourtant, elle était en train de planter un thermomètre dans le foie de la victime du meurtre sur lequel il enquêtait. On avait fait plus glamour. Enfin, pour être précis, il l'avait su au moment où, après qu'il lui ait demandé si elle était sûre de l'heure de la mort – sans dire bonjour, ni prendre la peine d'être poli – elle lui avait répondu sèchement que oui, à moins que le thermomètre aie un dysfonctionnement. Mais qu'elle serait ravie de le tester sur lui pour être sûre. Évidemment, tous les policiers et les scientifiques qui l'avaient entendu l'avait regardé comme si elle avait deux têtes. Personne, absolument _personne_ ne parlait ainsi a l'inspecteur Hajime Saito. Et surtout pas dès la première rencontre.

L'histoire avait fait le tour du commissariat en deux heures.

Surtout que le regard noir qu'il lui avait alors lancé ne l'avait même pas fait broncher. Depuis, leurs échanges de piques étaient aussi courant que leurs _fameux_ échanges de regards. L'un comme l'autre étaient des maîtres dans l'art de dire des choses inavouables avec leurs yeux.

Comme à cet instant précis.

Il aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas comprit qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais c'était faux. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, et – pire – elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reculer. Elle était pire qu'une anguille. A chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir attrapé, elle lui glissait des mains. Et elle le faisait exprès.

Et lui, comme un imbécile, il essayait encore.

Décidant qu'insister n'arriverait à rien, il regarda autour de lui, surpris par le nombre de fiches d'admission à moitiés remplies sur son bureau.

« La morgue est pleine ? »

Elle soupira. « Presque. Il y a un dysfonctionnement à la morgue de l'hôpital, donc il les envoient ici. »

« Des autopsies à faire ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Ce sont des morts naturelles ou accidentelles. Pas de victimes de meurtre. ».

* * *

Tokio tira le fauteuil de son bureau et s'assit, lui faisant signe de faire de même. Au lieu de prendre la chaise en face d'elle, il s'assit sur le coin de bureau. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, mais il ne se poussa pas. Évidemment. Le jour où il l'écouterait, les poules auraient des dents. Elle finit de remplir la dernière fiche d'admission, sentant le regard de Saito sur elle. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer, mais, avec lui, ce n'était pas simple.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil. Levant la tête vers le policier, elle demanda : « Vous avez faim ? »

Il plissa les yeux. « Je ne mange rien qui ne vienne du frigo de la morgue. »

Elle éclata de rire. « C'est celui de mon bureau. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autres que de la nourriture dedans. »

« Vous êtes certaine ? »

Tokio fit la moue. « Enfin, depuis que c'est moi qui l'utilise. Je ne sais pas avant. ». Elle fit une pause, puis lui lança un regard espiègle. « Mais, vous savez, un humain mort, ce n'est que de la viande. Certains en mangeraient. »

Il la frappa légèrement sur la tête en punition de son ton moqueur. Comme tous les légistes, elle avait un humour bizarre, mais, à bien y réflechir, lui aussi.

Elle se leva, alla ouvrir un petit frigo dans un angle de la pièce, et en sortit deux boîtes en verre, avec un couvercle en plastique hermétique, qu'elle enleva avant de les glisser dans le four micro-ondes, posé sur le meuble voisin du frigo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Saito.

« La fameuse recette de dinde aux marrons de ma grand-mère. »

Saito haussa un sourcil. « Je vous pensait plus cuisine traditionnelle. »

« Ma grand-mère était française. Pour elle, c'était traditionnel. »

Saito hocha la tête. « Et c'est bon ? »

Tokio sourit d'un air mutin. « Vous voyez que vous avez faim ! Attendez deux minutes, c'est presque chaud. »

Elle lui fit signe de prendre la chaise en face d'elle. Il la déplaça de façon à se retrouver à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle posa une des deux boîtes devant lui, il demanda : « Pourquoi avez-vous prévu deux parts ? »

La légiste rougit légèrement, avant de lever le nez fièrement, et de river son regard dans le sien. « Il se peut que j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez de garde cette nuit. »

« Voyez-vous ça... »

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Puis Tokio lui tendit une fourchette, le regard encore rieur. « Tenez. »

* * *

Saito sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, qui venait d'avaler sa première bouchée de nourriture. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître lui-même, tellement il était peu habitué à penser cela, mais elle était adorable.

Il se morigéna intérieurement, avant de se reprendre. Cela faisait un mois qu'il s'agaçait de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Avec les femmes, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Et aucune de celles qui avaient partagés son lit – et très rarement sa vie un bref moment – ne l'avait touché comme Tokio.

Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de combattre ses instincts, et de les accepter, même si ce n'était pas facile.

Il secoua la tête, et, devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança Tokio, sortie de sa rêverie culinaire, il haussa les épaules, et porta une bouchée de son plat à sa bouche.

* * *

Tokio haussa les sourcils avant de sourire en voyant Saito avaler sa dernière bouchée. Visiblement, il avait aimé ça : il avait à peine dit un mot tandis qu'il vidait consciencieusement son plat.

« Vous savez, il m'en reste d'autre chez moi, si vous aimez ça à ce point... »

Elle n'avait pas prévu de l'aguicher, mais le ton de sa voix avait donné à sa phrase une dimension qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Où allait le monde si elle ne pouvait même pas se fier à sa propre langue ?

Le regard de prédateur de Saito se posa sur elle. Une petite part d'elle-même – la froussarde – aurait voulu qu'il hausse un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire, et qu'il tourne sa phrase en dérision. Ni elle ni lui n'avait encore été aussi direct dans leur propos, même s'ils ne cherchaient absolument pas à cacher leur attirance mutuelle.

La plus grande partie d'elle-même ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il s'approche encore. Ce qu'il fit, posant un coude sur le bureau, en se penchant vers elle. « Vous invitez le loup dans la bergerie ? »

« Je ne suis pas un agneau, inspecteur. » La voix de Tokio était rauque. Celle de Saito n'était pas beaucoup plus claire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux dorés ne quittant pas les siens. « J'ai l'impression que vous pourriez vous faire dévorer, pourtant. »

Elle se rapprocha encore, au lieu de s'éloigner. « Tout dépend de qui de nous deux est l'agneau... »

Elle effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres, se reculant avant qu'il ne prolonge le baiser. « Je suis peut-être le chasseur, après tout. »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire machiavéliquement, et de rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. « Vous osez me comparer à un agneau ? »

Tokio se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du policier. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Franchement, cette fois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, longtemps plus tard, elle lui lança un sourire machiavélique, qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur le visage de Saito. « Bonne année, inspecteur. »

Sur le mur, la pendule affichait minuit pile.

FIN.

* * *

 **Et voilà, qué chaba comme on dit chez moi.**

 **Une p'tite review ? *.***


	2. Se faire poser un lapin par un avocat

**Je sais, je sais, c'était censé être un one-shot. Mais, que je vous explique : en lisant la fanfic de legalronin Tokio/Saito sur Noël, je me suis dit que je pourrais en faire une pour le Nouvel An. Problème : deux idées me sont venues... J'ai gardé celle avec la morgue, parce qu'elle me plaisait mieux, mais je suis récemment retombée sur l'autre histoire, et, en fait, elle n'est pas si mal que ça. Donc du coup, deuxième chapitre !**

 **Bonne années à tous ! Remerciements spécials à legalronin pour son aide pour la traduction anglaise de cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

« Ma fille, tu es magnifique ! »

Tokio se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant sa mère. Elle avait droit à la même phrase à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un kimono. Ces derniers temps, elle l'avait entendu souvent.

Si Tokio n'avait pas été consciente que des tas de gens vivaient dans la misère, elle aurait dit qu'être une gosse de riche, c'était vraiment de la merde. Mais, comme elle le savait, elle se contentait de le penser parfois, en essayant toujours de se rappeler les bons côtés. Certes, les avantages étaient nombreux, mais, à ce moment précis, elle en voyait surtout les inconvénients.

Un en particulier.

Son futur mariage.

Depuis ses seize ans, ses parents la traînaient de bal en gala et de soirées mondaines en bals de débutantes pour que le maximum de prétendants aient le temps de l'admirer. Tokio avait longtemps résisté, opposant d'abord son jeune âge, puis ses études, mais à vingt-trois ans, elle n'avait plus d'arguments valables aux yeux de ses parents.

Elle grimaça tandis que sa mère lui martyrisait le crâne avec une pique à cheveux traditionnelle, qu'elle s'efforçait de coincer dans la coiffure élaborée de sa fille.

Depuis quatre mois, elle avait rencontré dix hommes lors de rendez-vous arrangés. Jamais plus d'une fois. Aucun ne plaisait à ses parents. Elle, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et puis, aucun ne lui avait plut non plus. Des médecins, des juges, des avocats... Toutes ces professions 'respectables' occupées par des hommes soit bien plus âgés qu'elle, soit imbus de leurs personnes. Parfois les deux.

Le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Oh, le prétendant en question était jeune et semblait agréable – selon les photos – mais ce qui la hérissait c'était que ses parents semblaient plus qu'enchantée de le voir devenir leur gendre. Au lieu de ces rencontres formelles, ils avaient même insisté pour que les deux jeunes gens se voient pour la première fois lors du Nouvel An. Au temple.

Déjà que Tokio n'avait pas une grande affection pour ces endroits, elle sentait qu'après ça, elle ne les aimerait plus du tout. Un garçon que ses parents jugeaient parfait ne pouvait pas lui convenir. Tout simplement parce qu'ils refusaient de la voir telle qu'elle était. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était le reflet de sa mère, insipide, pas très futée et très décorative.

Tokio se regarda dans le miroir et soupira, s'attirant un regard noir de sa mère. Une dame ne soupire pas en public.

Oh, elle était belle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Avec sa peau pâle et son opulente chevelure noire, elle remplissait les canons de beauté de son milieu. Ses grands yeux bleus étant la cerise sur le gâteau – c'était les mots de la dame de l'agence de rencontres.

Seulement, sa mère et la couturière l'avait transformée en une poupée sans âme et sans personnalité. Son magnifique kimono bleu – assorti à ses yeux – ressemblait à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Tokio se rendit compte que son regard n'avait pas l'air plus vivant. Toute cette pression finissait par la vider de son énergie.

Elle n'était pas une poupée ! Et elle n'aimait pas être engoncée dans un kimono. Bon sang ! Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les jupes et les jeans confortables, avec des hauts fluides et des sweats larges. Pas ces grandes manches dont elle ne savait jamais que faire !

Une fois sa coiffure terminée, sa mère l'amena dans l'entrée, où elle l'aida à enfiler ses getas. Tokio n'avait même plus la force de soupirer. Où étaient les baskets, les ballerines et les bottines confortables ? Ces tenues traditionnelles féminines n'étaient rien d'autre que des armures dans lesquelles ont enfermait les femmes, sous prétexte de les rendre belles, mais les privant en réalité de leur liberté.

Son père et sa mère lui sourirent, ravis de son apparence, sans même se rendre compte que leur fille était tout sauf heureuse. Il voyait l'argent, pas les gens. C'était horrible cette manière de penser. Ils la regardèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Bien entendu, c'était le chauffeur de la famille qui l'emmenait au rendez-vous. Était-il possible de rendre la chose encore plus impersonnelle ?

* * *

 _ **Une heure plus tard**_

 _Heureusement qu'il y a du soleil_ , pensa Tokio. _Au moins, je ne gèle pas sur place._

Son rendez-vous était en retard. Si tant est qu'au bout d'une heure, on pouvait toujours appeler ça un retard.

Pourtant, les avocats étaient censés être ponctuels, non ?

Elle soupira – Tokio soupirait beaucoup ses derniers temps – se demandant si elle pouvait partir. Elle en avait assez de rester plantée là, à attendre un inconnu. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait, quatre hommes et une femme étaient venus la draguer. Au moins la femme avait prit son refus avec le sourire, elle. Ce n'était pas le cas des hommes.

Tokio regarda sa montre, comme si les aiguilles avaient beaucoup bougées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé le cadran, trois minutes plus tôt.

Une voix derrière elle l'a fit se retourner brusquement.

« Vous savez, il ne viendra pas. »

L'homme qui venait de lui parler était tout le contraire de celui qu'elle attendait. Souji Okita était un de ses hommes qui auraient toujours une allure de gamin, même à soixante ans. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était bien plus dans les goûts de Tokio. Viril, mais sans l'air hautain qui allait habituellement avec ce genre de physique. Ses traits taillés à la serpe et ses étranges yeux jaunes ne lui donnait pas une beauté classique, mais un charme beaucoup plus sauvage. En bref, il était autrement plus attirant que la belle gueule d'ange de l'avocat.

Tokio renifla. « J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas manquer l'occasion de mettre le grappin sur une héritière. »

L'homme s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire en coin digne d'un loup. « Il a déjà une héritière en vue. Ce n'est simplement pas vous. »

« Vous le connaissez. » constata Tokio.

« J'ai ce douteux plaisir, » lui répondit l'inconnu. Ses paroles rudes s'opposant à la pointe d'affection dans sa voix. « Vous n'êtes pas du tout le genre d'Okita. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Sa copine est une vraie poupée. »

« Moi aussi. » Tokio désigna son kimono et sa coiffure.

« Non, vous, vous êtes déguisée en poupée. Elle, s'en est vraiment une, même si elle est loin d'être idiote. »

Tokio se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un inconnu la cerne si justement. « Vous semblez en savoir long sur moi, monsieur... ? »

« Saito. Inspecteur Hajime Saito, mademoiselle Takagi. »

« Un inspecteur de police j'espère ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous que ça soit d'autre ? »

« Un jour, un assureur chargé de l'inspection des travaux finis s'est présenté ainsi. Depuis, je demande. »

Saito sourit. « Un assureur ? »

« Tout à fait. Je crois qu'il m'a prise pour une cruche. »

« L'idiot. »

Tokio rougit de plus belle. Il avait dit ça comme s'il avait l'assurance qu'elle ne l'était pas. La jeune femme regrettait de ne pas avoir un éventail semblable à celui de sa mère. Celle-ci l'agitait pour un rien, mais Tokio commençait à en voir l'utilité première.

Elle se racla la gorge et changea de sujet. Les intonations basses et vibrantes de ce policier avaient sur elle des effets que la décence interdit de nommer.

« Ainsi donc, M. Okita ne viendra pas ? »

Le sourire en coin de Saito lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle – plus que les bonnes mœurs conseillaient pour deux inconnus – et Tokio comprit l'intérêt du obi : ça vous fait tenir droite, même avec les genoux en gelée.

« Il est en train de fêter le Nouvel An avec son héritière. »

« Et il n'aurait pas pu prévenir ? »

Le sourire de Saito s'élargit. « C'est que... Les parents de la demoiselle et ses parents à lui n'apprécient pas cette union. Trop d'argent d'un côté et pas assez de l'autre. Les parents de mademoiselle disent qu'elle perdra son rang, et ceux de monsieur que comme sa femme aura plus d'argent que lui, il dépendra d'elle. »

Tokio ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je vois. » Elle fit une pause, puis reprit. « Et vous êtes là parce que... ? »

« On ne laisse pas une belle femme attendre dans le froid quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes là depuis le début, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il n'eut même pas la bonne grâce de prendre un air gêné, et hocha la tête.

« Et vous attendiez quoi pour me prévenir ? Le déluge ? »

« Je voulais voir à quel point vous teniez à ce mariage. »

« A peu près autant que votre ami, si ce que vous me dites est vrai. »

« Vous l'avez attendu plus d'une heure. »

« J'allais bientôt partir. J'essaie simplement de faire en sorte que ma mère ne puisse pas me dire que j'y met de la mauvaise foi. »

« Donc, vous voulez faire un mariage arrangé ? »

« Non ! »

Tokio elle-même fut surprise par la véhémence de sa réponse. Puis elle réalise que c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis son premier rendez-vous arrangé, elle se répétait que c'était ce qu'elle _devait_ faire. Pour le futur de sa famille, elle devait accepter de mettre le sien en jeu. Mais elle admettait aujourd'hui ce qu'elle savait en fait depuis le début : si elle se mariait ainsi, elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Elle était une femme bien trop libre d'esprit pour pouvoir rentrer dans le moule qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Bien. »

Tokio leva la tête vers ce presque inconnu qui la déstabilisait. « Bien ? »

Il lui sourit en coin. Il allait falloir qu'il arrête avec ça, ses genoux n'en encaisseraient pas beaucoup plus. « Tout à fait. »

« Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il inspecteur ? »

Il sourit de plus belle. C'était définitif, ses genoux ne tiendraient pas longtemps. « Je n'invite pas les femmes engagées à d'autres à sortir. »

La jeune femme en perdit la voix un instant, puis se reprit. « Vraiment ? » Elle ne se connaissait pas ce ton rauque et bas.

« Vraiment. »

Elle frissonna sous le poids de ce regard d'ambre. Il lui faisait un effet bizarre, mais elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et décida que maintenant que le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire.

« Vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie d'aller tirer une prédiction. »

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Précision : l'idée du mariage arrangé est commun au Japon, même si le taux de mariages arrangés diminue chaque année.**

 **Précision n°2 : au Japon, le Nouvel An est l'occasion d'aller faire une prière au temple, voire une offrande, et, souvent, tirer une prédiction sur l'année à venir. On y trouve également toute sorte de stand, principalement de nourriture.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Une ptite review ? :)**


End file.
